Rain
by Siyuki123
Summary: Leonardo works all the time, stuck in his workshop with his head in the clouds. Ezio decides that the artist needs a little more fun in his life and uses the rain to help him. utter EzioXLeo fluff. Mostly humor: not much romance. One-shot.


Leonardo peered out the rain-streaked window of his workshop, sighing glumly to himself as lightning cracked and lit up the darkened sky. His fingers tensed and curled lightly at the thought of his _assassino _out in this storm, doing Lord-knows-what. The artist shook hi s head softly and tried to focus on the sketches in front of him. Picking up a stub of charcoal, he let his fingers work; his mind already elsewhere.

**plip**

Blinking as he regained his grip on reality, Leonardo looked at his unconsciously drawn picture of the assassins' symbol to find a large drop of water staining the parchment. His brows furrowed s her stared at the puddle in confusion. "_Che cosa_...?"

"_Ciao, il caro mio_~" Ezio's voice purred unexpectedly, his chin resting on the inventor's head, arms snaked around Leo's middle in a hug.

"Ah, Ezio, you're-..." Leonardo trailed off. Cold was slowly creeping through his clothes, and water was collecting on his drawings; ruining them. And then there was that tempest ravaging Venezia outside...

With a strangled shout, the painter shoved Ezio away, groaning as he tried to shake off some of the wetness that had seeped into his clothing. The assassin's laughter brought his attention back to the younger to find him grinning cheekily.

"Soaked?" Ezio offered with a smirk, ducking to avoid the sopping shirt that Leonardo hurled at him. "Ahhh, Leonardo, I only mean it in fun," he added, seeing the unimpressed pout on the inventor's face.

"Tell that to my sketches..." Leo frowned, looking at the water-logged pieces of parchment. The normal light-yellow coloring of the paper had darkened to dirty amber hue, with the remains of the charcoal bleeding in blurred black masses.

Walking over to the table, Ezio placed his gloved hand to the mess. "_Mi dispiace, abbozzi_..." he apologized in sarcastic sadness. The inventor groaned and let his head drop to the table; his body quivering unevenly with giggles.

"I-I'll only talk to you when you're not dripping water all over the place," Leonardo ordered and waved his hand dismissively, barely disguising the tittering edge to his voice.

Stripping himself of the numerous robes and weapons he wore, Ezio then tugged the ribbon binding his hair free and shook his head vigorously, sending showers of water everywhere. Grinning, he turned back to the artist. "How about now?"

Playing along with the eagle's game, Leonardo smiled and pointed to his slacks. "I suggest changing your pants, too. They're recreating Venezia's canals on my floor."

The assassin blinked in bemusement and looked at the wood below him. A puddle was forming beneath his feet, while tiny rivers wound their way over his lake-like footprints and back towards the workshop door. The noble turned back to the artist with a chuckle, "I suppose they are. Loan me some, _amico mio_?"

Draping his arm over the back of the chair, Leonardo nodded toward his bedroom, "Third drawer down in the dresser," he smiled.

The painter's smile faded into confusion at the heavy smirk that had formed on Ezio's features. Before he even knew what happened, Leonardo was slung over the assassin's shoulder and headed towards the door. "E-Ezio! Put me down! What are doing?" he whined, struggling.

"You need to get out more and have more fun, Leonardo. I think now would be a perfect time."

"BUT IT'S POURING OUTSIDE!"

"Exactly," the younger tittered, turning the knob with his free hand and opening the door. The thunder and lightning were very faint now, but the downpour of droplets to the streets was enough to deafen.

"**No, no, no, no, no, no, no-**_**AGGGGH**_!" Ezio took one step from the alcove and was instantly drenched by the rain. He set the inventor down, who splashed water from a gigantic puddle at him the second he was released. "WHY?" Leonardo roared, kicking waves toward the noble.

"Because you need to have more fun! You'll turn yourself into an old man the way you sit in that workshop all the time!" Ezio laughed, jumping into a puddle and dousing the painter even more.

Leonardo paused in thought. Sure, he was sopping wet and a little cold, but he was having a good time-even if it was just because he was getting back at his friend for dragging him out here in the first place.

The assassin laughed at the artist's lack of reaction. "What's wrong? The great Lion afraid of a little water?" he grinned, scooping up a handful of liquid from a pothole near his foot and tossing it at Leonardo. The artist sputtered from his reverie as it hit him square in the face.

Grinning, he tackled the assassin into a puddle big enough to be a small pond, and sat on his stomach victoriously. "No, but we all know the great Eagle can't swim, while the Lion can if he wanted to," Leo smirked.

The younger threw the painter off him, and reversed their positions so he was sitting on top. "Do you wanna bet on that?" he grinned.

Leonardo threw him off, and punted more water at him. "What do you think? Of course I do!"

"Okay, if I win, I get your hat!" Ezio laughed, snatching the red cap from the blonde.

"Hey!" Snatching the prized hat back, Leonardo laughed. "And if I win, have to walk to the Thieve's Guild and back _**NAKED**_," he grinned, starting down the street in a run. "Catch me if you don't want the city to see your-" the last part was drowned out by the distance and rain, but Ezio got the gist and sprinted after the inventor, his face burning red.

"NEVER! GET BACK HERE, LEONARDO!"


End file.
